


I won't give up

by ShadowSunnySides



Series: Self-indulgent stuff with OC [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First fic on the archive, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamorous Character, Rodimus is a cutie, So is Drift, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSunnySides/pseuds/ShadowSunnySides
Summary: Despite having a rocky start with Shadowblade, Hot Rod never gave up. And neither did Drift.





	I won't give up

"Don't touch me."

The first thing she ever said to him, the same day they met. 

"Leave me alone."

The second thing, a few days after they met. And it continued on. Always pushing him away. The only ones who seemed to be able to get close were Optimus, Ratchet and Jazz. That didn't mean he ever gave up. More than once it ended with her in the brig and him in the medbay.

People asked why he didn't give up. Why he kept on coming back to her. To be honest, he didn't know it himself. There just was  _something_ about her... 

A vorn after she turned her back to the Decepticons and became an Autobot, changing her name from Blaze to Shadowblade in the process, another Decepticon did the same; Deadlock, who became Drift. 

"Hello. It is nice to meet you."

The first thing Drift ever said to him. While Drift and Hot Rod started of friendly and became best friends, later even lovers, Hot Rod and Shadowblade... Quite a bumpy road. He never gave up though. And that probably is what got him close to her. 

"H-hi... Hot Rod right? I'm.. I'm sorry for how I treated you."

He was surprised to hear anything from Shadowblade that wasn't something telling him to go away. He brightly smiled at her. 

"Yeah, it's Hot Rod. And it doesn't matter! I mean, forgive forget right?"

She looked surprised at his words. 

"R-really?" 

He placed a servo on her shoulder plating, nodding. She smiled at him, her insecurity melting away. That was the moment he started falling. 

* * *

"Roddy!" Shadowblade runs away from him, laughing. 

"Come here!" Rodimus yells back, laughing just as hard as he follows her around, trying to catch her. 

"Never! You'll have to- Oof!" She falls on the ground as she runs into Drift. She sheepishly smiles at him. 

"Ehh.. Hey?" He helps her up before looking at Rodimus. 

"If this is your idea of training, I think I know why you two do not get better." He shakes his helm. 

"First of all, lighten up Drift. Second, we were just messing around. Aren't we allowed to do that every now and then?" Rodimus swings an arm around Drift's shoulder plating who sighs and steps away from Rodimus. 

"And you are unusually quiet Shadow. Say something." Rodimus looks at Shadowblade. She mumbles something, looking away from them.

"What was that?" Drift asks. 

"Nothing." Shadowblade blushes as she looks at them again. Rodimus looks at Drift who gives a nod.

Rodimus smirks before walking to her, knowing full well she likes them both. She looks to the ground. He glances at Drift one last time before lifting her helm up by placing a digit under her chin. As she is about to say something he kisses her. A few seconds later she melts into the kiss after her initial shock, and half a minute later he pulls away with a huge smile. 

"B-but.. You two..." She looks between the two of them confused, her cheeks burning. Drift steps closer and gives her a short sweet kiss. As she still looks at them in shock, Rodimus gets a comm from Ultra Magnus right before an angered yell from Cyclonus is heard.

"I better go." He says before quickly running off. Shadowblade looks at his retreating form before looking at one of her best friends.

"What was that? Why did he kiss me? Why did _you_ kiss me?" Drift chuckles at how confused she is.

He doesn't answer as he follows Rodimus, leaving an even more confused Shadowblade behind.

* * *

 

"Why do you keep following me around?"

"Because I- _We_ worry about you." Rodimus looks at Shadowblade, frowning. Shadowblade sighs.

"I just... haven't been feeling that well. It's nothing to worry about, it happens every now and then." She shrugs as she starts to walk away. Drift easily stops her.

"We know you somehow are able to hide your panic attacks and flashbacks Shadow." He places a servo on her shoulder plating.

"I don't hide any panic attacks." She shrugs his servo off, muttering 'But nobody notices it when I have a flashback.' Rodimus sighs as he manages to hear it.

"If you don't tell people you have them, nobody will be able to help." Rodimus looks down at Shadowblade and she looks up at him.

"And if I don't want help?" She challenges him, although anyone who really knew her could hear the fear and desperation in her voice.

"If you think we will leave you alone if you keep doing stuff like that, you are wrong. We want to help you Shadowblade, and even if you won't let us that doesn't mean we will ever give up. If Rodimus didn't give up on you when he didn't even know you, what makes you think we will now?" Drift tries. Shadowblade sighs as she looks at him.

"I bet you have noticed I started zoning out a lot... Yeah, sometimes it's really zoning out, but a lot of times it's me having a flashback." She finally admits. "And I've been tired because I keep getting nightmares now I'm not recharging next to my brothers anymore. So I don't really recharge anymore. I guess it's a good thing it was my habsuite that exploded along with the empty ones..." Rodimus pulls her in for a hug.

"You can come recharge in our habsuite." He offers, Drift silently nodding in agreement. 

"B-but..."

"No buts! As the captain I have to make sure my crew stays healthy. This also means enough recharge." Rodimus doesn't let her think of any reasons to disagree. She needed recharge, didn't she? That this also may get him and Drift closer to finally pulling Shadowblade into their relationship certainly helped with his decision too. 

* * *

 

Shadowblade awkwardly scratches the back of her helm.  

"Yeah... Thanks for... Letting me recharge here." She doesn't look at them as she stands in the door. Rodimus rolls his optics as he pulls her in the room. 

"Stop making everything so awkward already Shadow. We only have one berth though so..."

"I can sleep on the ground. Nothing I can't handle." Drift first onlines one optic before onlining the other from where he was meditating on the pede end of the berth.

"There is more than enough room for the three of us, even if you would lay in the middle." He remarks.

"Yeah! Drift's right! This berth was built for four mechs size Magnus or Optimus Prime!" Rodimus exclaims as he lets himself fall over Drift's lap. Drift pushes him off, causing Rodimus to fall to the ground where he pouts.

Shadow hestitates.

"C'mon Shadow! Back when I was still Hot Rod we shared a habsuite with one berth where we recharged against each other!"

"That was when I still recharged Roddy." She says before mumbling something. 

"Why are you constantly doing that?" She shrugs at his question before sitting down on the ground next to him. He moves so he's sitting up and wraps an arm around her waist.

* * *

Shadowblade pants as she onlines her optics, a frame heavier than hers pinning her down. The only thing keeping her from full on panicking the Autobot insignia right in front of her face. As her gaze goes up she meets Drift's worried look. She takes a shaky breath as she tries to calm down and he let's go of her, sitting up and basically straddling her. 

"Do not worry. Rodimus did not wake up. He is a heavy sleeper." Drift places a servo on her shoulder plating, knowing one of the things that kept her from calming down completely. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shadowblade shakes her helm. She most definitely didn't want to talk about it. He simply nods and gets off her, laying down.

She hesitates for a second before she turns and gives him a hug. When he doesn't hug back after a few seconds she starts to let go, only for him to finally hug back. 

"Are you alright?" He asks after letting her go. She shakes her helm again. She turns and leans against him, her back against his front. He wraps an arm around her, pulling her a bit closer. 

"I will protect you, like I have done all these years." He softly whispers as she starts to fall asleep. 

* * *

As Shadowblade wakes up she notices she is in between two warm frames.  _Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?_ She smiles and slowly onlines her optics. The familiar red and the flames made her feel- wait a second. Flames. The day before slowly comes back to her and she blushes a bit as she realizes she is laying in between Drift and Rodimus. She slowly starts to look up and her blush gets heavier as she notices Rodimus is looking back at her. She turns her helm and notices Drift is awake too. 

"I don't even want to know how this happened." She groans as she covers her face with her servos. She hears one of them- _Rodimus?-_ chuckle.

"That bad to wake up like this?" She doesn't answer except for a groan. She relaxes a bit as she feels Drift massaging her tense shoulder plating. 

"It's mostly really embarrassing." Shadowblade removes her servos from her face and looks up at Rodimus again. 

"Why? You just so happen to... I don't know... Like us?" He teases her with a smirk. Her optics widen and she starts to heavily blush. 

"Wait... You really like us?" She shyly nods and after getting a nod from Drift, Rodimus places a gentle kiss on her lips. 

"Good. 'Cause we like you too. We even love you." She looks up at him with a hopeful look. 

"R-really?" Drift hums behind her. 

"Yes, we do love you." She completely relaxes at his words and smiles. 

"Oh scrap." She sits up.

"I needed to be on the bridge a good 20 minutes ago... Ultra Magnus wanted to talk to me. See you in the.. Wherever you go when you die." She waves at them and quickly runs out of the room. 

"She really is amazing." Rodimus says as he rolls over to Drift and hugs him. 

"She indeed is." Is the tired reply. 

"Neither of us has to be anywhere in the next few hours. How 'bout some more sleep?"

* * *

"I thought about it... And I love you. Both of you."

"Nice!" Rodimus hugs her. He smiles at Drift, who wraps her arms around the both of them. Shadowblade starts to hum an old song, Drift softly joining her after a few seconds. 

"This is really warm." She chuckles before slipping out of the group hug. She smiles up at them. 

"So what does this make us?" She scratches her neck. 

"What about... You love earth culture don't you? What about boyfriends and girlfriend?" Rodimus pats her helm and she swats his servo away. 

"I think it is a good description." Drift smiles at their interaction. 

"It's fine with me, my lovely boyfriends." She dramatically falls back before winking at them. 


End file.
